


Curbstomp

by methamphetamine



Series: Violence So Sour, Romance Most Sweet [1]
Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: "Now, are we going to have a problem Mr Okihawa?"





	Curbstomp

"Now, are we going to have a problem, Mr Okihawa?" Said Balalaika, calmly resting her foot on the man's head, eyes glinting with the promise of pain. Okihawa frantically tried to shake his head, failing miserably. He made some unintelligible noise that sounded suspiciously like a no. Balalaika turned to Cassidy and smiled. "What do you think Котенок? Do I stamp this pathetic worms head into the ground, or do I let him go?"

Cassidy looked at Okihawa for a second before turning to Balalaika. "Smash his fuckin' head in." She said, grinning like a madwoman. Okihawa tried to say something but, before he could, Balalaika smiled back and raised her foot high above Okihawa's head, which rested on the curb, and swiftly brought her heeled foot down on the man's head; blood spattered on Cassidy's boots and the sound of splintering teeth ricocheted through the air. Okihawa's panicked babbling tapered off into a pained gurgle. Balalaika's smile twisted into something somehow more menacing than before.

"Mr Okihawa!" She said, her voice full of manic false surprise. "I'm afraid you're looking a little under the weather!" Balalaika chuckled, turned to Cassidy and nodded to her, a clear signal to put the man out of his misery. Cassidy un-holstered her gun and flicked the safety off. She aimed it at Okihawa's head and in one short, sharp shot it was over.

Okihawa was dead.

Gun smoke drifted lazily out of the barrel of the weapon and curled hazily around the poor man's mutilated skull. One of his eyeballs rolled gently out of the socket, illuminated by the bright pink neon glow of the back alley lights. Cassidy pulled Balalaika in for a kiss, hurried and rough. The other woman rolled her eyes at Cassidy's post-kill horny adrenaline rush, but indulged her anyway.

They stayed like that for a while, soft in each other's embrace as they basked in the gritty glory of taking another human being's life. It wasn't anything special for either of them, they had both wracked up their fair share of kills; Balalaika from being in the Russian Mafia and Cassidy for being a former rent girl with intent to murder any fucker who crossed her. 

Okihawa's remains lay on the ground before them, still in the tropical evening. Gore leaked slowly from his skull, blood glittering dimly. 

They parted and smiled softly at each other, Balalaika's blonde hair shining in the moonlight that had nearly been drowned out by the flashing signs of Roanapur, the small, shitty island they now both called home.

"C'mon," Said Cassidy, taking Balalaika's hand and leading her away from Okihawa's body. "It's kinda hard to fuck in front of a dead body, don't ya think?"

 


End file.
